User talk:Teyandee
Welcome HAPPY HALLOWEEN Teyandee!! Hi, welcome to Samurai Pizza Cats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Samurai Pizza Cats - 06 - Singing Samurai Sensation! (Polly Esther without her her armor).jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:15, October 2, 2009 1. Can you make a page of pictures of the Big Cheese cross dressing? 2. Tell what episodes he cross dresses? 3. What outfits he was wearing including the girls' white underwear. 4. Can you also include other characters that who cross dress too? 5. Tell what episodes he cross dresses in the Kyattō Ninden Teyandee version (original version)? Crossdressing Big Cheese Who asked for the pictures of Crossdressing Big Cheese? Post your request here with a signature. --Teyandee 18:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Not just the Big Cheese Crossdressing. Jerry Atric cross dress, the Rescue team cross dress. The Ninja Crows crossdress. Make sure you include the girls' white underwear. In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress. Is there a way to make pictures of them too? Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese Yes. I remember Big cheese and Jerry cross dressing (at least in KNT). Rescue members - yes (as Cheerleaders). What about girls' white underwear? You want more pictures like I will add them as soon as I will write about Pointless sisters >In the Fan Episodes Polly, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido they crossdress I can`t make a screenshot - there is no video for the fan episodes neither my drawing skills are good. It's okay. It would have been fun to see pictures of Speedy, Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird), and Guido wearing sailor school girls uniforms. Bad Bird (a.k.a. Good Bird) wears Polly's working outfit (including her pink underwear) and Polly's Pizza Cat Armor. Just make sure you get the cross dressing pictures including the characters cross dressing will be fine by me. Including the girls' white underwear okay. Re:Crossdressing Big Cheese 1) KNT25 (Kawaii? Yattarou onna ni naru) - a feminized Yattaro (Speedy) tries to kiss Sukashii (Guido) and Pururun (Polly): a9pFXoEQuUM (From 1:56) SPC24: Both these moments was cut. Question? Does the Big Cheese's make up count as a cross dress? May be we can call it Femimization. In some episodes he also paints his nails. One question. I notice Bad Bird worked for the Pizza Cats and he became more competent than the Pizza Cats. Francine was impress she gave him a bonus. What does Bad Bird had that the Pizza Cats don't have? I notice the Pizza Cats were jealous that Bad Bird made more money than them. Maybe they are to tired to work as him - he seems to be full of interest Watch the Youtou Muramura. During the final battle Bad Bird's special attack power was able to defeat Speedy? Bad Bird is a good guy, can their fight end a draw or what? Nobody knows. Their Finishers are powerful. ''' One episode where Bad Bird save Speedy's life at the fighting torument. Remember? If the Big Cheese and Jerry found out that Bad Bird stop their evil plan, would the Big Cheese send someone to kill Bad Bird if he found out? If you betray the Big Cheese, will he kill you for treason? '''I don`t think anyone can prove that the Bad bird did it. What about the betrayal - I don`t think he is so evil he can kill for this. He can call Rude Noise to finish the job - bad bird can`t fight vs. them alone. Unless the Pizza Cats help Bad Bird fight the Rude Noise right? I guess so - imagine the power of 4 Hissatsu combined What is the name of Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru) Hissatsu move? His move manage to knock out Speedy in the last episode. His move is strong as Speedy. I don`t think it was a Hissatsu. He used Karakara Ninpou "Majin Shinkuu Giri". http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Yattarou_vs_Karamaru With Speedy, Bad Bird, Polly, and Guido Hissatsu moves. Can they be the most powerful team ever since now Bad Bird is a good guy? I guess yes How old is Bad Bird's (A.K.A. Karamaru)? Could he be in his 20s or 30s? I think about 25-30. Did you see the computer picture of Bad Bird? is at http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/avatars/1.%20%20Samurai%20Pizza%20Cats/BadBird.jpg and http://andrew.fraticelli.info/badbird_header.jpg I found a picture of Carla and Bad Bird as children http://animefan25.tripod.com/images/SPC/Carla_BadBird_2.jpg. But it's not enough I want Carla's eyes to open. Her eyes and her face is so beautiful. http://th06.deviantart.net/fs11/300W/i/2006/235/e/8/Teyandee_Kenshin_by_KageReneko.jpg Did you see that? I like the Bad Bird's (a.k.a. Karamaru) outfit and Carla's (a.k.a Okara) ninja outfit. I think I saw the Sundance Kid (a.k.a Micheal) in the picture and if so who he suppose to be? Are their any other pictures just like that one like for ex. the SPC (a.k.a. KNT) play characters from the "DEATH NOTES," "ONE PIECE," or others? If not it's okay. I don`t know many crossover pictures with KNT/SPC but try this: http://www.edoropolis.org/forums/index.php?topic=1984.0. http://www.geocities.jp/suzukitenko/_gl_images_/08032601.jpg I was look for that picture for a very long time. :) Is there a picture of Carla wearing her yellow dress because she looks better in that outfit. Anything of Carla wearing her yellow Kimino (dress)? I can't spell Kimino you know what I'm taking about a long dress in Japan? I think you mean Kim'o'''no. I will add them lately. look at this http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs34/f/2008/293/0/8/Carla_Sketchy_by_DarkPandaX.jpg you like? I heard a rumor that Speedy has white hair. I only heard a rumor. What do you think? In the end of one episode we see Speedy with blond hair Including Carla's yellow Kimono with her smiling? Isn`t the picture in her article is the one you need? :) I like it, but her Kimono outfit and her smile is a lot better. What is your favorite episode? Minds is the last one where Speedy and Good Bird save the world from the comet and they got the girls in the end. Great way to end the series. I wish the series would have continue. If the series would have continue Speedy and Good Bird partnership would have grown. Do you agree? I like KNT more. I can`t choose a particular SPC episode I like more - they all good. Speaking about Speedy and Bad Bird - as long as they work together they have new competition - a pizza delivery. I think Bad Bird will challenge Speedy more often . Still I wish they continue the series with brand new villains and Good Bird as a new member of the heroes. I want a continue, but it is 20 years since the KNT aired. It wil be hard to create that atmosphere. And there must be no "modernization" like 3D / space adventures.. I don`t know waht else. I wish they release full KNT Soundtrack - many good tracks form the series left behind the CDs Did Princess Vi found a boyfriend to replace Bad Bird? In the SPC version? In the KNT version? as far as I remember - no. Some track that we used in the KNT were relases on a soundtrack: http://kyattounindenteyandee.wikia.com/wiki/Kyattou_Ninden_Teyandee_Soundtrack_CD. But there are many tracks that can be be heard in the show but they were not released on those CD. :( I see now, good. If theres anymore pictures of crossdressing, and any other characters that needs to be added let the fans know, we can wait. I think I added all crossdressing pictures :) Not the Rescue team Those pictires are not joinable to make full "chearing process" :( Sorry. If you know someone that has good pictures asked the person for help. = Tripping The Violet = In the fan episodes you have mentioned the "Tripping The Violet" story. You wrote taht " Princess Vi and Polly fell in love with each other and they have three kittens". Are you referring to the stoty I am thinking of? This one has some adult content :) No I think someone else worte that and put it on the Fan Episodes. I am out of the loop also and I never heard of Tripping The Violet. Do you know what it is? If you do tell me. See here: http://tinyurl.com/25b9tjf I just read Tripping the Violet and I got to say WOW! And Thank you for showing me this Oh, yeah! :) I see the Princess Vi's change. I understand Ok Feel free to add the realtives in the character info like here: Jet Cat. Thank you for the Cailen Crow picture and how did you do it on Jet Cat? By using Template:Fan Episodes Character. =Main page= Whats going on the main page? The contents become a little big so I put them in a scrollable list. Actually I want to modify the contents on the main page. You will the the categories, like "Characters" and the link to the full contents. When click to the category name you will see all items. Just asking thank you Do you have any pictures of the Supreme Catatonic's weapons like fish blaster and the fish spare?. Will add on the weekend Check this out called The Story . It my way of giving the Samurai Pizza Cats the 20th anniversary. Hope you like it and you can improve it if you want to Interesting. Yes - they don`t had the script and they made their own plot. And many Japan-related references/topic were cut. Still, it is a good show. I wonder what is the source of "even the original creators reportedly prefer the English version, saying it's what they should have made in the first place." statement. SPC version lacks many cool KNT things like the music I agree with you I saw it all. Question? How come they never made a movie? Since other shows did that? Do get me wrong, shows like that should have a movie if it had many media. I mean how come the KNT didn't have a movie? I don`t know. But If there was a movie I hope it would be so lame as SPC movie. Do you have a picture of Armor of Worc? Do you have a picture of the members of The Council? If you do please put them there. The members I know are Al Dente, the Big Cheese, Princess Vi, Empreror Fred. I remember seeing a house, a tiger, a deer, a mouse, a boar, and other members? I think I will add them eventually Sorry I was trying to help Thanks for updating the Samurai Pizza Cats episodes I think the Sundance Kid (a.k.a. Micheal) has red hair. Do you agree if so should it be added picture.' One more question do you have pictures of the New York Pizza Cats (a.k.a. NPC for short) in their civilian outfits including the Samurai Pizza Cats and Bad Bird's civilian outfits? Can you add picture on Samurai Pizza Angels please? THANK YOU TEYANDEE :) FOR THE PICTURE OF THE SAMURAI PIZZA ANGELS!!! :) =Honda Chieko's Birthday= Today is the birthday of Honda Chieko - Okara`s (KNT for Carla) seiyū. Teyandee 03:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Honda Chieko is cute :) I'm glad she's Okara Thank you for the Bad Bird and Carla picture! :) Please up load the Crossdressing Scene Pictures please? thanky you however, I only see one thank you anyway * I saw your request. Expect them tomorrow. Feel free to add more links. :) Teyandee 18:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you. I'll let you know when I add more. thanks for the pictures =Pictures deleted by author`s request= In accordance with the author`s request the following pictures are removed from Wikia: * File:Represent_by_astercrow.jpg * File:Sparring_Trade_w_Shadowspark.jpg * File:Senseiandpupil.jpg Affected articles: *Aster *Razorwing Go ahead and delete it I didn't mean any harm. However, can some the pictures still be at the Crossdressing Scene? I have no requests for deleting them :) No one is going to delete the Crossdressing pictures? I think no Hey I just found out that Yamadera Kouichi have played Bad Bird (Kamarmau) voice spike spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. Do you know about this? Those seiyuu may have provided voice for other characters, but I am interested in them from KNT point of view. I was just asking because Cowboy Bebop was a popular show and I thought you were insterested in other shows =Fanfics movement= Dear Wikia contributor, Recently I got the requests that Fanfics articles are moved from SPC wikia. The main reason is: When the visitor comes here he expects to find only the info about the original series. I got to agree - I looked for some wikia about the anime/cartoons and none of the have ant fanfics-related articles. I propose that fan fictions are moved to another Wikia. I will manage the techinical part. Teyandee 02:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) =Fanfics movement74.179.168.87Edit= Dear Wikia contributor, Recently I got the requests that Fanfics articles are moved from SPC wikia. The main reason is: When the visitor comes here he expects to find only the info about the original series. I got to agree - I looked for some wikia about the anime/cartoons and none of the have ant fanfics-related articles. I propose that fan fictions are moved to another Wikia. I will manage the techinical part. Teyandee 16:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) where? I don't want the the fan episodes deleted. Is there a way to move them without deleting them? I think another wikia. Something like m - you choose the name. I will create it, export the fanfics to a file and then import them to new wikia. Them I will have to delete them here. No fanfics will be lost. SPC/KNT FanFicition Wiki OK, but What about the URL? Can the Fan Episodes Characters be including? All fanfics-related articles are moving (Fan episodes characters, Fan characters, Fan Movies) '''Uniform Resource Locator' (URL) right? I didn't know about that Let me rephase: What wikia address would you like to have: http://spcfanfics.wikia.com or http://spc-fanfics.wikia.com or something else Teyandee 16:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) http://spcfanfics.wikia.com/ http://spcfanfics.wikia.com I think this will do. However, I click on it and went on a different site I will create it. One more question: How do you want to name it? Above I see the "SPC/KNT FanFicition Wiki". As far as I can see - you have only the SPC characters. Can I name the Wikia "SPC FanFiction Wiki? Teyandee 17:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright go with SPC Fanction Wiki. I just got out watching Scream 4 if you haven't seen it. Watch it because it's good. I meant to say SPC FanFiction Wiki . Type O :). Have the title say Samurai Pizza Cats ''FanFiction Wiki''. When the Samurai Pizza Cats Fan Fiction is made, Can you turn Fan Movie 10 into the first Fan Movie? Please? Can you turn the first Fan Movie into Fan Movie 2? If you don't know what I'm talking about tell me. Never mind about the Fan Movie thing. I just took care of it. :) Thank you for the site, but I need help with the Fan Characters I move the Fan Episodes and the Fan Movies, and you can delete them, however, I haven't done the Fan episodes Characters andI need help with the pictures too. Please? You can begin yourself. Copy the text from this wikia and add to the SPC Fan Fiction Wikia (SPCFFW). There are additional requirements for SPC character pages: * All Fan Faction content is moved to SPCFFW * The link to SPCFFW is added to "External links" section (see Abigail for example) * The link SPCFFW -> SPC WIkia is added by a template (see http://spcfanfics.wikia.com/wiki/Abigail) On the other hand, you can wait for me to export/import FF pages. :) Do you need the current article text or the full history? The deletion will be after the movement is over. something wrong I copy and paste the Fan Episodes and Fan Movies to the Fanfiction Wiki and when I check it out and found nothing. Do you know what's going on? I thought I did them I put 30 article pages on SPC Fan Ficition Wiki and it said 4 article pages on Wiki. What did I do wrong? *1) Check now. *2) It will take some time for the to update. By the way: I think there was no need to blank the Razorwing page. Most images are still available for use. You could just find the new picture. :) Pictures were moved. Still there is one question: Do you need the current article text or the full history?. If no answer will be given until 4 PM UTC tomorrow, I will export the current text I miss that question. You can use the full history however don't do anything with the Fan Episodes and Fan Movies. :I have already imported the current text versions for Fan character articles. If you want the full history I can delete them all and export the full history versions. :As for the Fan-related articles * SPC Wikia - Waiting for confirmation so I can delete them * Fan Fiction Wikia - I may do some work such as Categorization : Teyandee 16:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Something worng with SPC Fan Fiction Wiki, everytime I hit the edit button, nothing happens and the screen is blank. I have no such problem. Try a different browser and post here the screenshot of blank screen I did what you said about the browser and nothing happen. Try to edit later. If it doesn`t help - write about the problem at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Community_Central_Forum. I tried different browsers and I had no problems. What's going on Fan Fiction Wiki. I notice that your changing the Fan Movies? What's your doing? I was adding a template to allow quick moving between Fan Movies articles and organizing them how long will it takes?